


drinking

by eleven_black



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: Please don’t mind the background
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 12





	drinking

We Hug, we drink


End file.
